


He will come back to you, Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Avalon - Freeform, M/M, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin misses Arthur. His mother's comfort alleviates the pain a little.





	He will come back to you, Merlin

        

 

 

 

               

 

"Sure?"

 

"Yes, my son."

 

 

 

 

                       

 

 


End file.
